Unexpected Visitor
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: An old friend of the former Titans decides to pay a visit to the Team, bringing back happy memories, but also hiding her troubles at the same time. Question is: Why did she decide to visit? And why is Nightwing the one that always knows what's wrong? ONESHOT AU ROBRAE


_**I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I started re-watching Young Justice because of it. But I couldn't wait so some of this may be inaccurate. (I'm on season 1 and this story is set somewhere in season 2) _**_

* * *

Beast Boy, Batgirl, Bumble Bee, Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash were training...well, Superboy, Batgirl and Megan were. Wally was just running around while Bumble Bee and Beast Boy were watching the sparring match.

As Batgirl managed to throw Superboy over her shoulder, he narrowly missed a black portal that seemed to appear out of nowhere, immediately catching everyone's attention.

Beast Boy's ears perked up, already suspecting who was about to walk through that portal. When Wally and Bumble Bee saw the changeling's face, both of them took a wild guess as well.

A woman stepped out, dressed in a dark purple/blue cloak. The hood was up, so you couldn't see her face, but you _could_ see two glowing white eyes. Apparently, that was enough for Superboy, Batgirl and Megan to prepare for an attack.

Before they could, Beast Boy had morphed into a green dog, jumping on the woman and tackling her to the ground as he licked her cheek.

"Get...off...me!" She hissed, her eyes still glowing as she raised her hand, encasing the 'dog' in black energy and lifting him off her before gently putting him down.

She lowered her hood, blinking a couple of times. Her eyes going from white to Amethyst in seconds.

The three people that didn't know who she was lowered their defensive stances, but they were still careful around her. Even as Bumble Bee squealed and rushed to hug her.

"Hey B," the woman greeted with a smile, calmly returning the hug.

"Raven!" Bumble Bee responded.

The former Titans East leader raised an eyebrow when she let go of the half-demon. "How come you didn't send BB to another dimension when he attacked you?"

Raven shrugged and glanced at the sheepish-looking green boy. "He hasn't seen me in a long time, I expected it. Besides, I'm in a good mood."

She didn't even flinch as a certain speedster circled around them before stopping next to Bumble Bee. "Hey Rae," he waved.

"Wally," she greeted, rolling her eyes as he went back to running around the room.

Meanwhile, Superboy, Megan and Batgirl where as confused as ever. Were they the only ones who didn't know this 'Raven'?

"So...what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uhmm...can someone explain what's going on?" Batgirl spoke up before the half-demon could respond.

"Former teammate," Wally, Beast Boy and Bumble Bee echoed. Almost as if they practiced beforehand.

"So you were a Titan then?" Megan asked, she had heard a lot about Wally, Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, Red Arrow and Nightwing's time as Titans and frankly, that spiked her curiosity.

Raven nodded in confirmation.

"Speaking of the Titans, how's Sparky?" Bumble Bee asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, how are Cy and Star?"

Raven sighed. "Starfire went back to Tameran a while ago and Cyborg went back to his hometown, said he needed to set some things right...?" She trailed off, a frown on her face.

"Hey Raven," Tim muttered, not even looking up as he quickly grabbed something, smiling at the half-demon as she waved before he left the room.

Megan blinked, as far as she knew, Robin wasn't a Titan.

"Nightwing introduced me to him," Raven answered.

Megan blinked in surprise, her eyes wide as she stared at Raven. "You read my mind?" She turned to Superboy. "I thought that was considered rude on Earth!?" She whispered, her boyfriend just shrugged in response.

"I didn't read your mind," the half-demon assured. "I'm an empath, and your confusion wasn't really...quiet, so to say. If I wanted to read your mind I'd probably accidentally create a bond and-"

"And one time was more than enough." Nightwing finished, a grin on his face as he walked into the room.

Raven rolled her eyes, but allowed her former leader to wrap an arm around her waist and place a kiss on her cheek. Surprising half of the people in the room...again.

Wally raced by and slapped Nightwing on his back in a friendly manner. "Well then, looks like someone finally found himself a girlfriend." He teased, running away when said 'someone' punched him in the gut.

"Psst, Wally, those two have been dating since we were Titans." Beast Boy informed.

Wally paused, looking at Bumble Bee for confirmation, she nodded. "You were the only one who didn't realize that."

"What are you doing?" Nightwing muttered, shaking his head as his masked eyes followed his best friend running around.

"Running, for no reason."

Before anyone could say anything else, Batman showed up on the screen, causing Wally to stumble and fall as he _tried_ to look professional.

Nightwing removed himself from Raven's side and walked up to the screen. Calmly waiting for his former mentor to say something.

"Raven," The Dark Knight greeted.

"Batman," she responded, her voice just as emotionless as his, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

Superboy frowned, even _Batman_ knew this woman?!

A few minutes later, the Team was on another mission, leaving the two former Titans behind.

"So what _are_ you doing here? Not that I mind." Nightwing smiled, the smile faded when she sighed and looked away. "Hey," he muttered, his voice softer as he stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Is everything alright?"

"I...no." She admitted. "I've been having dreams again."

"Of Trigon?" His voice hardened at the end.

Raven shook her head. "No, you, Gar, Wally, Karen, Vic, Kori...basically every Titan."

She looked down. "I've already contacted Vic, Kori, and Roy. They seemed to be fine, so that just left you guys. But looks like I'm just overreacting." She smiled, trying to relief the tension a bit.

Nightwing frowned. "This doesn't _just_ happen, Raven. What's going on?" He tilted her head up gently before removing his mask, blue eyes searching her amethyst ones.

The moment he removed his mask, Raven knew she was done for.

He almost knew her better than she knew herself, which was a dangerous thing. She had never let someone this close to her, and when he removed his mask to reveal those pretty blue eyes...it was as if he could stare into her soul. He didn't even need to see Nevermore to know her deepest secrets and emotions, just one look and he knew enough.

And that scared her, not as much as it used to when they were Titans. Over the years she had grown used to it, she knew his secrets, he knew hers, neither of them cared. But still, the fact that someone could be _so_ close to her and not run away in fear? It was...strange to her, unnatural even.

But then again, he was Dick Grayson, the 'fearless' leader.

Raven sighed and looked down again, despite his protests. "I never told you this...but ever since the thing with Trigon...I've been having those dreams every time my birthday is coming up. Almost like I'm reliving everything again. Only this time I _know_ that he won't come to end the world...so my dreams are slightly...different."

"Different?" Nightwing pressed, although he had a slight feeling he knew what she was dreaming about. He immediately felt bad about asking and was about to tell her she didn't have to, but she just _looked_ up at him and he understood. She needed to say this, it had been bothering her for _years._

"Instead of the world ending, I see my friends dying. At first it was just the two _only_ friends I was _allowed_ to have at Azarath...but ever since the Titans disbanded...the dreams shifted to you guys. And it isn't just dying, it's straight up _torture._ Sometimes I'm the one doing it." She admitted, fighting to keep her voice strong.

"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of trauma that stuck with me after defeating my father or-" She got cut off as Nightwing ducked his head and pressed his lips firmly onto hers, effectively silencing her and calming her down at the same time.

"Listen," he spoke when he pulled away. "All of us will be fine, you and I both know that you'd be the first to sense it if something from...your world happened to arrive on Earth. And if that happened, you'd alert us, correct?"

Raven nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this, so she just played along.

"And then all of the former Titans _and_ the Team would help, maybe even the Justice League if it got too dangerous. So you don't have to worry about demons attacking us. You don't have to worry at all, Starfire is in Tameran, so she's definitely safe. The rest of us have trained, some of us our whole _lives_ to survive and escape those situations. We'll be fine." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly when she didn't respond.

She stayed stiff at first, thinking his words through. Finally, she hugged him back, her body relaxing. But the worry and doubt was still there, both of them knew it.

It was logical that such an experience would leave a mark on her, she was lucky it didn't turn into a trauma. But if there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that the Titans (and the Team) were strong and had been through a lot, they could handle it. If they couldn't, she'd make sure they never had to. The first sign she got of Trigon or her brothers returning and she would do everything in her power to stop it.

If that happened, even Nightwing couldn't stop her from doing something dangerous if it'd safe her friends. She had proven before that she was capable of sacrificing herself for others, she'd do it again in a heartbeat.


End file.
